


unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption

by UndergroundValentine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fic Exchange, Fingering, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Kissing, Leather gloves, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Sleep Sex, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundValentine/pseuds/UndergroundValentine
Summary: Ten spots of pressure points framing her legs and moving her sleepy bones apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangelightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelightsaber/gifts).



> I mean kinda sorta mistaken identity? If you squint? ;3;  
> I hope you like it! <3
> 
> also if Anon - KinkyPeters from wattpad happens to be scrolling through: go fuck yourself! :D

It starts with the cool blackness shifting to swirling charcoal.  The kind of near-dark where you can still see flecks of grey and silver, like stars blinking in and out of existence.

There’s a moment of warmth, focused and deft against the center of her core, humming to life like an oscillator, gradually building, churning with an energy that hooks into her unconsciousness.  Lifting her from clouds to cool waters, Rey exhales deeply, her eyes shifting in her sleep.

Pinpricks start in her fingers and toes, the sated weight of rest unfurling from her bones little by little as her body rises through the depths, glittering streams of dream and shadow blurring passed her.  They wash over her like smoke, untouchable, yet somehow raising bumps in her skin, a tremor cresting and rolling in a low wave down her spine. 

A moan breathes its way between her teeth, the nugget of heat that had been spinning, pulsing slowly in her gut spreading its reach into her hips, down her thighs, into the dip of softness she so rarely indulges in.  It demands her attention, the charcoal bleeding to ash, the cool steel of the frame and the detergent of the cotton blanket tickling her nose, the back of her throat.

Ten spots of pressure points framing her legs and moving her sleepy bones apart.  Fingers.  Hands.  A stripe of _hot, slick—_

 _Oh_ , she moans again, the exhaustion of her muscles only perpetuating the weight that rests upon her chest, pinning her to the feather-filled mattress.  Her hands twitch, fingers tingling lightly.

As the edges of sleep fade from the corners of her eyes, Rey licks her lips slowly, tension coiling, clicking with each notch of a gear that pulls taut the wires of her needs.  Another stripe, wide and flat against the pulse between her thighs that has gone from a rich crimson to a pale orange, earning a shudder through her back and a sigh that carries with it a whispered curse.  She wills her hand to rise, to reach out and feel for the palms braced against her legs, for the face between her thighs.  Yet she stretches, and feels nothing but air on her fingers.

Oh, surely, she must be dreaming.

 _You’re not_.

“Ren,” she huffs, half-asleep, his image conjured in her mind—dark eyes, pale face, a ragged and angry pink scar splitting from the bridge of his nose down into his throat and shoulder, accentuating a hardness that has long since abandoned the corners of his mouth.  Eyes still closed, Rey bites her lower lip, trembling as another slow, decadent grace of what she recognizes now as a _tongue_ glides along her sex.  

She won’t argue it, the teasing motions that seem to carve a path just along her exterior alone serving as a greater reward than anything else she could have asked for.  Humming, Rey settles into the bed, feeling the mattress dip, her body sinking into it as she presses upon the walls, seeking out Ren’s signature.  He thrums like a beacon, a light at the end of a far ocean, in the next room over.

 _This your doing?_   She asks, lips parting softly as a mouth skirts against her groin.

 _Perhaps_.  His response is low, and she huffs again, this time with laughter.

“Nebulous as ever,” she says aloud, little more than a whisper.  She hears him laugh, the echo buzzing loosely between her ears.

Biting her lip, she feels a sigh bubble in the back of her throat, tickling along the edges of her tongue as heat traces up the left, down the right, along the center, before circling around the center of her pleasure.  Another shiver ripples, the coil dipping into a rhythm akin to her heart beat.  Much as she tries to arch, tries to roll or move her hips in some fashion to meet the sensations that beckon her into the dark morning, bliss sinking into her bones, the weight yet remains on her chest, heavy within her lungs.

_Mind letting me up?_

_I’m not holding you down_.

“Ren,” she groans again, a touch of frustration bleeding into her mind.  His signature pulses, drawing nearer to her room, and she wonders if he’s made a projection, if he’s imposed upon her his energy with such vivid detail that it feels as though he’s here. 

There’s another laugh, low and rich in her mind, while cool gloved fingers hold her tight as the tongue slips inside her.  “ _Ren…_ ”

_Yes, Rey?_

She opens her mouth to speak, to respond, but the words and the breath are stolen as lips slot against her, fire filling her as she moans instead.  There’s a wiggle, a curl, a lick, mouth warm and soft against her as she shudders.  Her toes clench, seeking purchase on air, a scrap of cotton sheet.   

_Good?_

“Kriff, _yeah_ ,” she sighs, numbness flooding in her shoulder as she clutches the pillow beneath her head.  The other hand at her side twitches, and she lifts it again, reaching for him.  Instead, it’s forced down again to her side, her fingertips clawing into the sheet as she pushes against an invisible touch holding her down.

_Ah-ah.  Relax._

“Damnit, Ren…”

_Just enjoy yourself._

“You know I enjoy it a lot more being able to _touch_.”  She growls, preferring the agency of speaking aloud as the pressure wells, choking and heavy across her chest before abating.  Her hand is still held down, though, and she squirms a little, tightening as she feels a faint and teasing touch along the soft upper-wall of her cunt.  Her body hums, pleasure pulling tight as the pale orange glows into a gentle white.  

There’s an obscene and went _slick_ , the warmth of tongue and lips vanishing quickly from her sex, pulling a needy moan from her lips as she falls slack against the bed once more.

 _In due time_.

Whining, Rey arches a little, breathing slowly as kisses dot along the insides of her thighs.  The leather-clad hands are large, the fire under her skin warming what was once cool.  Her teeth hook into her lip again, a wince flashing between her brows as the soft curve of it stings from her abuses. 

A bite sinks into the hollow of her groin, and her eyes open wide as Rey cries out.

_Like that?_

She tips her head forward, expecting to see waves of dark brown hair, broad shoulders pocked in dark moles and pale scars, black-leather gloves sharp and bold against her sun-browned legs.  But before she can even see the top of his head, or recall that his signature still lingers at her door, and not in the space with her, he’s forcing her back down against the pillow, her eyes locked to the ceiling overhead.

“ _Ren_ ,” she groans, a hot breath fanning against the mark that still burns, before lips press to her cunt again.  “Oh, _stars_ …”

_You can be more vocal than that._

“Let me touch, and I will be.”  She growls, mewling some as his tongue circles around her clit again, lips molding against her, sucking softly.  Gritting her teeth, Rey arches, tremors dancing along her legs. 

 _Tell me, out loud, how it feels_.

“You already know how it feels,” Rey hisses, eyes slipping shut.  Moaning, she tries to press back against the hold he has on her, to move her hand, her head, to do anything that will let her seek purchase on something that isn’t just _air_.

 _I want to hear it from your lips_.

“Kriffing—” it cuts off, her mouth opening in a gasp as a gloved-finger presses and slips inside her, lips buzzing with a hum against her clit.  “ _Oh, kriffing shit…_ ”

 _Rey_.

“It’s good—shit, it feels good, _kriffing incredible_ , is that what you wanted to he—” _oh,_ stars, she’s seeing stars as he teases her walls, slipping a second finger with such ease it’s almost embarrassing.  As if that wasn’t enough, there’s another hum of laughter, rich and light, and not nearly low enough to belong to Ren.

Gasping, the weight lifts off her head and shoulders, from her hand, and Rey shivers, white-hot waves of pleasure pressing her to the precipice of release as she looks. 

Ginger-hair, neatly combed back save for a single lock that hangs over his forehead.  Pale skin, unmarred, perfect and pure.  Sharp, colorless eyes focused on her with such vehemence her head swims, her mouth running dry almost at once.

_Oh, kriff…_

“Hux,” Rey chokes, watching as he raises a brow, smirking as best he can with his mouth pressed to her.  There’s a shift, his fingers curling, beckoning, pulling from her a strangled moan as heat and a phantom hand sinks into her core.  Shaking, she tips her head back, choking on a breathy shout that is some warped combination of both of their names before coming across Hux’s leather glove.

For a moment there’s nothing but that delicate sensation of floating, the boneless satisfaction that she had been submerged in before being ever so swiftly brought to consciousness.  Panting quietly, Rey feels his fingers slide out of her, the bed dipping as Hux rises to his knees. 

There’s a pulse, a shift in the room as she feels Ren step in slowly, coming to their side.  Bleary-eyed, Rey looks up in time to see Hux’s face overwhelming her immediate vicinity, his mouth pressing firm, though sweetly, to her own. 

He tastes like her, sharp and wet, and she exhales into his mouth.  One hand, leather-clad though dry, cups her cheek, tender and light as she hears Ren curse quietly.  Humming, she tips her head back into the pillow, looking passed Hux’s shoulder to watch Ren holding the ginger’s opposite wrist, bringing slicked leather fingers between his lips.

“Really?”  Hux breathes, looking away from her to meet Ren’s hardened eyes, the man’s tongue flashing obscenely between his knuckles, taking with it a band of her release.

Flushing, Rey hides behind her hand as Ren chuckles around Hux’s fingers.

“You can’t blame me,” he purrs, Hux’s curses soft as leather slips from skin, landing with a gentle _smack_ against the side table.

“I can, actually.  This was your suggestion,” Hux presses, and Rey glances at him between the spread of her fingers.

“You were the one who wanted to wake her with your tongue—”

Groaning, she reaches for both of them, grabbing their hands.

“Hush up and get down here, both of you,” she snaps, a small smile toying at the corners of her mouth as both Hux and Ren fall into bed on either side of her.  At once, their hands rest, one above the other, on her side, Hux’s mouth finding her shoulder as Ren’s presses to her brow.


End file.
